


Over the Years

by expecto_cosmos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Vijay Nadeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_cosmos/pseuds/expecto_cosmos
Summary: Written for Jemma Simmons Day as part of #aosladiesappreciation!There's nothing I love more than the contrast between Jemma's reaction to Vijay in 4x07 and her reaction to Skye's possible powers in 2x11. I had to write a little drabble about her growth!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at expecto-cosmos!

"I'm Jemma Simmons. I'm with SHIELD."

As Jemma stepped towards the cocoon, she was struck by what those words had meant over the years. 

Four years ago, she would have said them with an air of disbelief. What was _she_ , Jemma Simmons, fresh from her studies and untrained for combat, doing as a SHIELD agent? Then she found herself plummeting from a plane in an attempt to save the family she had known for only weeks. 

Three years ago, she wouldn't have been able to say them at all - SHIELD didn't exist. In fact, for a horrible few months, she would have had to choke out the words: "I'm with HYDRA." Then she returned - to a messy, half formed, secret SHIELD, of course. But they were back where they belonged. 

Two years ago, those words were useless. Being a SHIELD agent meant nothing when you were swept off to some far flung planet. Then her entire family had spent months tracking her down, bringing her back home, never giving up. 

But now, as she faced the daunting task in front of her, Jemma almost smiled. She believed in those words, for the first time in a long time. Even working as a lackey for a new director she couldn't help but mistrust. Even having a bag thrown over her head and being escorted to a far off location with no hope of contacting anyone she actually did trust. Even when her team was still so fractured and heartbroken. 

It wasn't until Jemma found herself reassuring the hidden inhuman that she had friends who had gone through terragenesis that she felt her first pang of uncertainty. On the ride over - dark, bumpy, and silent - she felt plenty of emotions. Fear, anger, worry, even a moment or two of panic. But never uncertainty. Jemma had enough trust, if not in the new director, then in herself, to know that she would get the job done, no matter how shrouded in mystery it was. 

But now she faltered. _Had_ all of her friends come out the other side okay? Lincoln was dead. Daisy was grieving. Even the inhumans she hadn't much liked - James, Alicia, Gordon, and of course Raina - had their lives destroyed by their abilities. 

Then Jemma remembered. 

Three years ago. Test after test after test. Desperate to find out that Skye - Daisy - was normal. Desperate to keep her home in order. Jemma cringed internally as she remembered what she had said while fighting back panicked tears - "It's horrific!"

She reached out a hand. Jemma wanted this man to know that she meant so much more than "I'm with SHIELD."

It meant, "I'm here."

It meant, "You're safe."

It meant, "You're home."


End file.
